


repent all your sin

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, and im relistening to aih so, brief mention of canon typical violence, i wrote this on the 4 hour bus ride to berlin bc i got really up in my feelings, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: title fromyour ex-lover is deadby stars (its very on the nose yeah?)





	repent all your sin

**Author's Note:**

> title from [your ex-lover is dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5Or6-HOveg) by stars (its very on the nose yeah?)

After Brandish decided _The Kingdom Come_ was far enough from that wreck of a ship Angelo floated around on, he finally allowed himself to relax a little. He walked around, checked the damage done to his crew, and then his ship. ~~Tristero’s blessing, it was minimal in both cases~~. Ginny knew to orient the newly re-awoken, and what to do with the corpses until they returned to Nacre, so he went next to check on his new prisoner. 

Thinking of Angelo as a prisoner was such a strange juxtaposition to how he _knew_ Angelo that Brandish felt the beginning of exhaustion and possibly a headache behind his eyes (and wasn’t that just hilarious, he was dead, but still had to deal with headaches). Pushing any sentimentality aside, he walked down to the brig.

Seeing Angelo sitting on the sparse cot built into the wall, wrists in manacles, was...disturbing. Instincts he’d believed long dead told him to free him, to help him in some way, but he silenced that voice immediately. Instead, he allowed himself a few moments to study a face he hadn’t seen since he had been a man newly grown. 

The persona of “Captain Calhoun” hung on Angelo’s shoulders like an ill-fitting coat. Hair that had once been an untamable mane of wild curls now hung gathered in a bundle of locs. He bore new scars, ones Brandish could only imagine where or how he’d acquired them. Most strange though were his eyes. The Angelo Brandish had known was determined, eyes bright and full of a sort of fire that had drawn everyone to him. This man, sitting here before him? He was broken with a haunted look about him (as he should, the angry part of him thought). It was jarring, to say the least. To see the man he and all of Nacre had been ready to lay their futures on, reduced to a drunken shattered mess in the brig of what could have been his own ship.

“ _Where the salty cleans your bones, while the pantherbirds sing melancholy tones_. Is that where you’re taking me, Brandish?!” He had no clue Brandish was there, he must be yelling into the nothingness for the hell of it. “You gonna let the chain me down again?!”

He decide to put an end to his shouting before someone else came to see what was wrong. “Stop yelling, _Majesty_.” Brandish stepped into Angelo’s line of sight. “Before you wake the sea beasts.”

Angelo swung his head to look at him, a wry grin spreading across his face. “Brandy. Woooooo. Please. ‘Majesty’ was my father. These days, most people call me ‘that drunk asshole over there.’ Or ‘Captain’ if they’re feeling fancy. Or when we f-”

“Enough, Angelo.”

“Awwwwwwww, did I hurt your feeeeeeeeelings? Come over here, I’ll kiss it better.”

“Gods, you’re insufferable. To answer your original question, yes. I’m taking you home under the orders of Queen Adelaide.”

“Good for Addie, moving up in the world. However, if you wanna take me home, it’s in, uh, that direction.” He pointed vaguely in the direction of the way they’d come from, chains clanking together as he did so.

Brandish scowled, his temper getting the best of him. He walked over to the cell and kicked at the bars. Hard. It hurt his foot more than anything, but he felt a sort of satisfaction at seeing Angelo wince at the noise. “Everything can’t be a joke, Angelo. Grow up. You have to face reality eventually.”

“Then why didn’t you take me captive last time then, huh, Brandy? Why didn’t you drag me back to good ol’ Addie to face ‘justice’ last time?”

And, _Tristero_ , he had him there and they both knew it. Brandish leaned his shoulder against the wall and ran the hand that he’d been holding his throat closed with down his face. After a moment, he re-opened his eyes. “Shit, Lalo. Because I...you know why.”

“That’s not me anymore, and we both know it.”

The part of Brandish who had grown up with Angelo, who’d stolen boats and kisses and time with the prince who talked big but ultimately went him without fail, that part of him wanted to reach out, say something comforting to him. But he’d already allowed that softness to show, when Hella Veral to slit his throat while he was distracted by the sudden fact that _Angelo_ was _there_ and instead of pushing on, he’d turned back to ask Adelaide for her judgment. Like he didn’t know what the verdict would be, like he didn’t know what he should have done. So there was only the Pirate King now, who had slaughtered and stolen and supplied his home for decades. He did his duty, and he did it well. So he barked out at laugh and moved to leave. 

“Sober up, _Highness_ , you’ll learn it again real soon. Play time’s over.”

It had been over for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know what song calhoun was singing, it's [here](https://soundcloud.com/whatamisupposedtotypehere/nacres-lullabye)
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter. and if you like what i write, consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/queerlydeparted)


End file.
